Repercussions Be Damned
by MissTakenTruth
Summary: "I'm not usually like this." He chuckled nervously. "You mean you don't show up at houses containing half naked girls you've never met on a regular basis?" I asked. - Sometimes you just have to shoot first and ask questions later. E/B, M for lemons


I looked out the window in disgust as I watched the snow fall lazily. I hated snow. I hated the rain, the cold, and the wet. I hated anything winter. And anything Forks. I hated this dreary little town- constantly shadowed by clouds, guised by the relentless drizzle of the insipid rain.

I would admit, however reluctantly, that I was happy to be with the other side of my family again; My father and my brother. I only ever say Charlie and Emmett on holidays- every second holidays, that is, when I'd fly down to see them.

I had grown up with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona, where she fled to with me after leaving Charlie and Emmett. She looked at it as a win-win: they both got a kid, and they both got the chance of being happy.

I sometimes wished that Emmett and I had grown up together- it would have been nice to have a sibling. Instead, I had a mother who acted younger than I did, and a step-dad that was closer to my age than my mother's.

I got along so well with Emmett the few times I had met him. Every time I visited, he'd always have some plan of what we'd do, where he'd take me. I think he liked having a little sister just as much as I liked having an older brother. Only a year separated us, so that made things easier, too.

That brings me to the very reason I was currently in a town I hated. Emmett was getting married to his girlfriend of two years, Rosalie. The wedding was a big thing in this town: it was a huge white wedding, with almost everyone they knew invited. Apparently, Rosalie liked grand gestures.

Emmett had been really eager to get me to come to the wedding- pulling the card that since I am a published author (currently writing my third book), it didn't matter _where_ I worked, as long as I did write. He'd even payed for my plane tickets.

Since he and Rosalie had already bought a house and were living in it, he had offered me one of the guest bedrooms- assuring me that he and Rose were being celibate until the honeymoon, so I didn't have to worry about 'disturbing noises'. That had definitely been one embarrassing conversation.

Charlie had offered me to stay with him, but I knew he had a full house. His new wife, Sue, had moved in upon their wedding, along with Sue's teenage twins; Seth and Leah. I didn't want to intrude.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone on an overnight _wine tasting_ tour of all things- they wanted the 'perfect' wine for their wedding, and perfection took time, apparently.

So, they'd left me all alone in a huge two-story house, where I could almost hear my own thoughts echo the empty space. I was currently curled up on the couch wearing a singlet and boy short panties, the heating on high and my laptop on my lap.

I know- middle of a snowstorm and I was wearing next to nothing. But growing up in blazing Arizona, I had a hate of all things winter. Including winter clothing. Jeans were okay, hoodies were alright, but nothing much else. I'm glad Emmett's house has a stellar heating system.

I was just getting settled on the lounge when I heard the doorbell ring, followed by a persistent knocking on the door. Sighing, I got up, making my way to the door. "Seriously, Emmett, I can't believe you-" I was cut off when I opened the door. Before me stood the most exquisite man I'd ever seen. Copper-bronze-brown hair (for lack of better description) framed dazzling green eyes. His jaw was _marvellous_, he was tall, well built yet still lean. A Greek God, if I had ever seen one. "Uh… you're not Emmett."

"Neither are you." Adonis chuckled, his voice and his laugh definitely inducing a _'please take my panties off right now' _monologue in my head.

"Uh… he and Rosalie went on a wine tasting thing." I offered.

"Oh. I'm Edward… they're friend." He explained.

"I'm Bella, Emmett's sister." I explained.

"The one from Phoenix?" He asked.

"No, the one from mars." I rolled my eyes. "Uh… do you wanna come in?" I spoke before I could control my mouth, it was speaking. "You went to all the trouble of buying beer and pizza… and well, the snow's getting thick, it's dangerous for you to drive… and I like beer… and pizza." I babbled.

Edward laughed, making me shut up. "I uh… don't usually talk this much." I blushed, biting my lip.

Edward smirked a crooked smirk that made my panties want to run away… _again_. "Beer and pizza doesn't seem like a good first date." Edward stated.

"Date?" I think I actually squeaked when I said that.

"I mean… shit…" Edward ran a hand through. "Can we start again?" He asked. "Hi, I'm Edward, a friend of Emmett's. Wanna have beer and pizza with me?" He smiled again.

"I'm Bella… and beer and pizza sounds fantastic." I stepped aside, letting him in. He made his way to the living room, knowing his way around.

"Geez, it's boiling in here." Edward muttered, sitting down on the couch, next to where my laptop rested.

"Sorry… I hate winter." I blushed.

Edward gave me the once over. "I can tell by the attire." He smirked, eyebrow raised. If possible, I blushed even more. "Sorry." He apologised. "I'm not usually like this." He chuckled nervously.

"You mean you don't show up at houses containing half naked girls you've never met on a regular basis?" I asked.

He laughed. "No."

"Um… I'll go put something else on." I muttered.

An evil smirk spread across his face. "No need." He stood up, taking his shirt and jeans off. And there stood Edward, before me in only a pair of plaid boxers.

Blushing, I grabbed my laptop off the couch as saved my document, shutting down. I hated to do that, since all of a sudden I had an inspiration to write.

"Should we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. Nothing too girly." He warned. I nodded, going to the DVD player and putting _Pirates of the Caribbean _in. I loved that movie.

We sat in silence for quite a while, eating, drinking and watching the movie. When all the food and drink was consumed, the movie playing, I turned to him. "So… what's your last name?" I asked.

Edward grinned, turning to me. "Cullen. I'm Rosalie's cousin." He explained. "Emmett and I went to high school together- we're good friends." He told me. I couldn't help but notice how close we were; our faces were centimetres apart, our bodies nearly touching.

I had never done this before- I mean, I'd dated, and, well… _dated_, but never on the 'first date', as Edward had called it. But this man was doing serious things to me. His touch alone, his mere presence had the room zinging with electricity. It was like the stuff I wrote about in my books, but so much more intense.

"Do good friends kiss each other's sisters?" I whispered, as his hand came up to stroke my cheek, my eyes threatening to close.

"Screw the rules." Edward whispered huskily, his lips falling on mine.

It was one of those cliché kisses that you only ever imagine. Fireworks, sparks, marching bands, all that. The perfect first kiss every girl dreams about.

And situation be damned, I threw myself into that kiss. At some point, I swung my leg over Edward so I was straddling him, my hands in his hair as I fought for control of the kiss. His hands came up to my waist, trailing up to my ribs before down around my ass to pull me closer to him.

"God, Bella…" He whispered huskily, trailing kissing along my neck. "I don't even know you're full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I gasped out, grinding myself into his _very_ prominent bulge.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He growled out, bucking up to meet my actions.

"Fantastic to meet you." I gasped out, tugging on his hair to pull his lips back up to mine.

"Oh, you too." He growled. With that, he hoisted me off the lounge and carried me all the way up to the guest bedroom, his lips never once leaving mine.

We crashed our way up the stairs, along the hallway and into the guest bedroom, with reckless and wild abandon. "Edward." I gasped as he pushed me against the dressing cabinet, sitting me on top of it and kissing down my neck again. "I don't usually do this, I mean… I don't even know you."

Edward kissed back up to my ear. "We'll save that for the second date." He stated- no, _promised_- flicking the shell of my ear with his tongue. "I haven't done anything like this either." He confessed, grabbing the hem of my singlet and pulling it over my head. "God, you're beautiful." He groaned, pulling me off the dressing cabinet and all but throwing me onto the king sized bed.

"Second date, huh?" I gasped out as his lips latched onto my left nipple, his hands coming up to tug on my right.

"And third, fourth, fifth, sixth… you get the point." He kissed his way down my stomach, quickly ridding me of my soaked panties.

"You're so wet Bella." He stated, kissing my thighs.

"Edward… please…" I gasped, pulling him back up to my lips. While we kissed, I rid him of his boxers.

"Please what, Isabella?" He teased, smirking against my lips. I swear, the way my full name rolled off his tongue made me ever wetter.

"I need you in me now." I gasped, bucking up. Edward made quick work slipping into me, and I gasped at the wholeness I felt. I knew Edward was huge, I had seen _and _felt, but I had never felt so good in my life.

Edward worked with a hard, fast, yet sensuous pace, and it wasn't long before we both released.

We lay there in silence, breathing deeply until we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, blissfully happy.

Repercussions be damned.

_Hope you guys like it so far, next chapter to come soon-ish. If anyone's willing to Beta for me, please PM me or write it in your review. Hope you like it!_


End file.
